


Double A Adventures Year 1

by Nova_Chaos_Magic



Series: The Marvellous Misadventures Of Amber And Agata [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chatlogs, Crack, Funny, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Chaos_Magic/pseuds/Nova_Chaos_Magic
Summary: Amber and Agata have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, how will these two best friends survive, and the biggest question, will Agata curb her curiosity?•••• - Time Jump// - New day





	1. Chapter 1

Amber: “Hey Agata- Agata”  
Agata: “Yeah?”  
Amber: “Agata magic is real-“  
Agata: “Of course it- oh my god you’re a witch to?! This is brilliant! Wait- how did you know I was a witch?”  
Amber: “Huh? Oh I didn’t.”  
Agata: “But- Amber you’re not supposed to tell muggles about magic!”  
Amber: “But I your my best friend! I would have told you anyway.”  
Agata: “...are you ready?”  
Amber: “Of course!”  



	2. Chapter 2

Amber: “We’re going on a trip in our-“  
Agata: “I will beat you black and blue”  
Amber: “...okay.”  
…  
Amber: “Should we get changed into our uniform?”  
Agata: “Sure, just make sure to close the curtains and that we have privacy.”  
••••  
Amber: “Hey, have you seen-“  
Agata: “HHAAA GET OUT YOU PERVY FREAK!”  
**BANG  
BANG**  
Agata: “OUT OUT OUT!”  
**BANG**  
click  
Agata: “Why was the door unlocked?!”  
Amber: “You didn’t tell me to lock it”  



	3. Chapter 3

Sorting Hat: “My my, what a curious mind. Your very excited about Hogwarts huh? Mmm, Hufflepuff And Slytherin are right out.”  
Agata: “I’m loyal!”  
Sorting Hat: “Mmm, Gryffindor would be-Wait- what the hell. What is DnD?”  
Agata: “Life.”  
Sorting Hat: “... **RAVENCLAW** ”  
••••  
Sorting Hat: “My my! What a mind. Loyal and very cunning. Which do you want?”  
Amber: “Ravenclaw”  
Sorting Hat: “Huh-no. I mean Huff-“  
Amber: “Ravenclaw.”  
Sorting Hat: “You don’t fi-“  
Amber: “ _Ravenclaw_.”  
Sorting Hat: “... **RAVENCLAW**...you strange child.”


	4. Chapter 4

McGonagall: “Harry Potter!”  
Gasps and whispering rang out.  
Spinning around Amber faced Agata.  
Amber: “Who is Harry Potter”  
Agata: “What do you mean ‘who is Harry Potter’- open a god dam book.”  
Amber: “You know that I know that I can’t be bothered. Tell me.”  
Agata: “I will get you one of these days. Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived, the one who defeated you-know-who.”  
Amber: “Ohhhhh.”  
**Blink**  
Blink  
Amber: “Do you think we can corrupt him?”  
Agata: “Amber no-“  
Amber: “Amber yes.”  



	5. Chapter 5

Agata: “Have you done your homework?”  
Amber: “Yup.”  
Agata: “Lier, you haven’t opened a book.”  
Amber: “Hufflepuffs are doing my Herbology and charms, Gryffindors are doing my Transfiguration and astronomy, and finally the Slytherin are doing my potions and dada.”  
Agata: “....how. No, do I even want to know?”  
Amber: “Iv been social. Ravenclaws are on everyone’s good terms.”  
Agata: “...what about history?”  
Amber: “Wait- there’s a history class?”  



	6. Chapter 6

Amber: “I want a doggie.”  
Agata: “A dog?”  
Amber: “Yes.”  
Agata: “Why?”  
Amber: “I have found a doggie and I love him.”  
Agata: “Oh cool, that must be where you keep disappearing to. Where is it?”  
Amber: “The third floor, it has three heads so I have extra space to cuddle and pet”  
Agata: “....the third floor is forbidden.”  
Amber: “It is?”  
Agata: “...I wanna pet the doggie.”


	7. Chapter 7

Agata: “What happened?!”  
Amber: “Emerald noticed Bookie wasn’t at the table at the feast and asked me to help find her, so I used the location charm thing Mr Short told us.”  
Agata: “You had a fight with a troll!”  
Amber: “It really wasn’t that bad.”  
Agata: “A TROLL! You could have died.”  
Amber: “I’m fabulous, I’ve just got a broken wrist.”  
Agata: “How did this happen?! No more books for you!”  
Amber: “You’re the one who said I could follow them!”  
Agata: “NO! You said I gotta go and I didn’t even not-...oh my god ITS MY FAULT!”  
Amber: “Emerald stop laughing and heLP ME”


	8. Chapter 8

Amber: “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Agata: “I can’t find anything on dark magic.”  
**Blink**  
Amber: “Why are you looking for dark magic?”  
Agata: “I just wanna know about it.”  
Amber: “Okay, here.”  
Two books are pulled from Amber’s bag.  
Amber: “This one is about necromancy and the other is about general dark magic.”  
Agata: “...why do you have these in your book bag?”  
Amber: “Light reading. But there boring. I’m looking into rituals next.”  
Agata: “...thank you.”  
Amber: “Always. Just don’t tell Emerald and Bookie, Red poised their mind about dark magic.”  
Agata: “They have names.”  
Amber: “Why are you questioning me?”  



	9. Chapter 9

_Meow”  
“Bark”  
“Mooew”  
“Bark Bark”  
“Hoot”  
“Crrroak.”_  
  
Amber: “What are they talking about? Oi, omega, what are you talking about?”  
Agata: “I don’t know Amber, I don’t speak animal. Zia, having fun?”  
Harry: “Hedwig, are you having fun with your new friends?”  
Neville: “T-Trevor, y-you sh-shouldn’t leave t-t-the dorm.”  
Amber: “Oh I’m sure it’s fine Emerald!”  
Harry: “Please stop calling me that, how did you even get a fox anyway?”  
Agata: “Oh, it’s not hers. It’s mine. It’s a marble Fox. Her name is Zia.”  
Harry: “She’s amazing. Hedwig is my snowy owl. She’s a she.”  
Neville: “T-t-Trevor is a-a b-boy to-toad.”  
Amber: “Omega is my baby Maine Coon! Those green eyes, that slivery blue coat, isn’t he to die for?”  
“I think Zia’s Blue eyes are better. They are faded purple around the rim.”  
“No, omega is better.”  
“I think Hedwig is the best!”  
“Oh you are on.”  
  
The animals sigh as they watch their owners.  
_“Crroak.”_  
“Meeeeeow.”  



	10. Chapter 10

Amber giggles and she pets the large doggie.  
As she pets the large dog she heard shouting, and suddenly three people jumped into the room and locked the door.

  
Amber: “Bookie! Emerald! Red. How are you three? Come to join me and spot?”  
Hermione span around and gasped.  
Harry: “A... Amber. That’s a three headed dog.”  
Hermione: “Cerberus. Very, very dangerous.”  
Amber: “isn’t he the cutest thing ever? His name is spot.”  
Red: “Spot? Are you bloody mental?!”  
Harry: “Amber...that’s dangerous.”  
Amber: “Don’t worry Harry! I’ve been seeing spot since school started.”  
Amber completely ignored Ron and went back to petting the fluffy ‘Puppy’.

Harry looked at the others and slowly pet ‘Spots’ left head.  
Hermione slowly moved towards him and pulled them both out, leaving Amber with spot.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Agata: “So that is wh-“  
Random: “Emm, excuse me-“  
Amber: “Oh hey Moon! What can I help you with?”  
Random: “I’ve done the-“  
Amber: “Brilliant! Thank you so much darling.”  
**Shuffle  
** **Shuffle**  
Amber: “here you go!”  
Random: “Thank you.”  
  
Agata: “...what was that?”  
Amber: “Oh, just a friend.”  
Agata: “You just have gave him a huge bundle of paper”  
Amber: “Yes.”  
Agata: “he gave you homework didn’t he?”  
Amber: “Yes.”  
Agata: “He’s one of your minions isn’t he?”  
Amber: “Yes.”  
Agata: “This is why we can’t have nice things.”  
Amber: “I love you to.”  



	12. Chapter 12

Agata: “Why did you drag me to this game again? I could be reading those totally legal books you gave me.”  
Amber: “You need to socialise! Quidditch is the best way.”  
Agata: “I don’t even know the rules.”  
Amber: “Open a bo-“  
Agata: “ _Don’t you dare turn that on me-_ ”  
Amber: “So! There are beaters, chasers, a keeper and a seeker. The seeker is the most important, as it catches the tiny golden ball called the snitch. Now th-“  
Agata: “A tiny golden ball...with wings?”  
Amber: “Yes...”  
Agata: “...Is this it?”  
Amber: “....well, at least this explains why the match has been going on for 3 hours now. Let go of the snitch Agata-“  
Agata: “But I caught it so it’s mine-“  
Amber: “That’s not how it works-“  
Agata: “I want to _study it_ ”  
Amber: “Agata _let go_ ”  
Agata: “ _I won’t let go_ ”  
Amber: “ _Agata_ ”  



	13. Chapter 13

Harry: “I can’t believe it’s raining. We need to visit Hagrid!”  
**Ruffling**   
Agata: “Oh here-“  
Hermione: “Is that an umbrella?”  
Agata: “Yes.”  
Hermione: “Why?”  
Amber: “I have brought her to the dark side.”  
Ron: “WHAT?!”  
Harry: “It’s- I- I don’t want to know. Let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

Agata: “Hey Amber I was- what the hell.”  
Amber: “Hey Friendo!”  
Agata: “Amber, why do you have so much jewellery in the corner of your room?”  
Amber: “Oh! Omega likes shiny things.”  
Agata: “So?”  
Amber: “I like shiny things.”  
Agata: “...So?”  
Amber: “Shiny is life. Omega got shiny, so I have shiny. I don’t know where he got it.”  
**SLAM**  
Amber: “Huh, I wonder what she wanted.”  



	15. Chapter 15

Harry: “This is so hard, who on earth is Nicolas-“  
Amber: “He is the person who made the stone of life, which gives the drink of immortality and makes gold from metal.”  
Harry: “....how did you know that?”  
Agata: “I’ve been asking that question for years.”  



	16. Chapter 16

Agata: “Hey Amber, in this book it talks about Animagi.”  
Amber: “Wa”  
Agata: “Human to Inner animal.”  
Amber: “Oooooh.”  
Agata: “You wouldn’t have any books on it, would you?”  
Amber: “No, I can’t get some though. I do, on the other hand, have books on Occlumency, Soul magic, Alchemy, blood, and creation magic. Along with a few others.”  
Agata: “You wouldn’t have those...”  
...  
...  
...  
Agata: “Can... Can I borrow a few?”  
Amber: “Knock yourself out.”  



	17. Chapter 17

Amber: “You guys look horrible. What happened?”  
Harry: “You-Know-Who was acting as our DADA teacher, and we had to protect the stone, and we couldn’t find you, and I think I’m going into shock”  
Agata: “Amber! Stop talking and lift him up!”  
Amber: “Oh look, he passed out. Aren’t you happy I convinced you to start visiting spot with me?”  
Agata: “Amber, I swear to whatever god is up there, lift Harry up so we can’t get them to the nurse!”  
Amber: “Stop Yelling at me woman!”  
••••  
Dumbledore: “40 points to Ravenclaw, for saving helping their friends even if going against the rules.”  
Amber: “Do you think we should tell them we have been visiting Spot for the entire year?”  
Agata: “No...no, just, just let this happen.”  
••••  
Amber: “Home we go! I’m so excited”  
Agata: “I’m gonna miss the magic.”  
Amber: “So will I-“  
**Bark**  
Bark  
Agata: “....”  
Amber: “....”  
Agata: “....”  
Amber: “....”  
Agata: “You took Fluffy didn’t you.”  
Amber: “His name is spot _and he’s mine_ ”  



	18. Chapter 18

Next year is now out ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, my other stories are just for fun, my other stories will continue. These chapter will be very short.


End file.
